Do you remember your motherYour real mother RELOAD
by Lady Lixa
Summary: This is my story Reloaded after being away for a few years.This story starts off following the original story of Return of the Jedi with slight AU then goes completely AU. Enjoy
1. AndMy Sister has it

I do not own Star Wars that is the genius George Lucas. This story starts off following the original story of Return of the Jedi with slight AU then goes completely AU. Enjoy

**Do you remember your mother? Your real mother?**

**Reload **

The windows of the Ewoks little huts glow and flicker from the fires inside. The sounds of the forest fill the soft night air. It would be a perfect night, if not for the terrible reason they were there.

As Luke wandered away from the Chief's hut he stood staring up at the Death Star. Leia realizing Luke had left the hut followed him outside, seeing him standing alone in the dark she walked over to him.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Luke turns and looks at her a long moment.

"Leia... do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" A little taken aback by the forward question, Leia sighs and takes a seat on the handrail.

"Just a little bit, she died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?"

"Just...images, really. Feelings"

"Tell me"

"She was very beautiful; kind, but...sad." She looks up at him questionable. "Why are you asking me this?"

Luke looked down, as if he's trying to remember something to. He whispers softly, "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

Leia stared at Luke, he had always been quiet with a sort of lonely look about him, but never had she seen him look so much like a lost child.

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?" she asked him concerned, he glanced up at her, looking into her eyes.

"Vader's here...now, on this moon." He replied calmly, prepared for Leia's feelings of fear and shock to spill out of her.

"How do you know?"

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him."

"Why?" This couldn't be just a Jedi mission, Luke's loyalty was to the Alliance and the mission at hand. Granted he had often needed his own time to train, but he had never let it affect what was most important, and right now it was deactivating the shield. She prepared herself for the excuses of Jedi training and it was his duty to his father and Obi-Wan.

"He's my father."

That was not what she was expecting.

"Your father?" she replied, realizing it had come out more disgusted then she had intended.

"There's more." Luke didn't seem fazed by her reaction, he remained calm and serious. _"He must have been preparing to tell me for some time_," Leia wondered to herself as Luke continued. "It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance."

Shocked Leia was ready to deny that statement! "Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it...I have it...and...my sister has it."

Leia stared into his eyes. As it dawned on her what Luke was saying, Luke must have felt her understanding as he confirmed what she was thinking.

"Yes. It's you Leia."

"I know." She whispered looking down but not away "Somehow...I've always known."

"Then you know why I have to face him."

"No!" She declared had just found Luke, she was not about to lose him now, and not to Vader, her father? NO! Not her father, her father was Bail Organa the only father she knew, only father she needed. "Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."

"No, you don't." Luke said calmly, standing up, looking down at her with those eyes of his, were they the same as Vader's?" You've always been strong."

"But, why must you confront him?" She answered almost sobbing.

"Because there is good in him, I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try."

He held her close and looked at her kissing her gently on the cheek, he turned to leave. Leia watched her newly found brother turn to leave, to walk to his almost certain death, even if he did mange to bring Vader back to the Light, the Death Star was going to be destroyed and all who were on it!

"NO LUKE!" She screamed after him, running and throwing herself into his arms "You cant, I won't let you go, you mustn't, not yet, please"

Luke looked into the eyes of his sister, her big brown eyes, so different from his and from what he had been told, his fathers to. Did Leia resemble their mother?

"Ok Leia, after the mission, I promise" He smiled at her as she held him tighter. Neither noticed a figure that stood in the doorway to the little Hut, one whose heart had just felt like it had been ripped out by a Wookiee.


	2. Vader is with them!

The Planets green luxurious beauty was visible even in the darkness of the night. The sounds of creatures and nature alike could calm even the most dangerous of being. Yet the peace and calm of this primitive place had been disturbed by those who could not see the beauty that was all around them.

An Imperial shuttle floated down from the Death Star and landed gracefully on the huge platform. What made this scene particularly unpleasant was the whole station including the platform, walkers, and military had indeed taken over this lush beauty.

Darth Vader exited the shuttle, walking down the ramp and onto the platform, into an elevator, and appeared on a ramp on a lower level. He walked toward another ramp exit and was met by two troopers and a commander.

"Well commander?" questioned Vader

The young commander gulped, he was not use to addressing Vader personally, he was always on one of the other Star Destroyers on another mission. The presence of Vader almighty bulk was almost more then he could take. Mustering up all his courage and his professionalism, he remained calm.

"My Lord, the troops have found nothing out of the ordinary, all we can go on are a few troops missing, which could be the result of anything, this is a primitive planet with many dangerous creatures and also very easy to become lost especially in the dark of …"

Vader interrupted.

"The Emperor does not want your excuses commander; it is believed that a small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed, we believe they are attempting to deactivate the Shield"

The commander was not expecting this, rebels had landed, well that certainly made scene.

"Well my Lord, I can assure you that will not happen. The bunker is tightly guarded at all times" The commander answered a little smugly.

"Have there been any captives or surrenders from any Rebels so far?" Vader asked remembering what the Emperor had told him before he had left.

_"Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for him."_

_"He will come to me?" He had asked a bit skeptical, after Bespin he doubted Luke ever wanted to see him again._

_The Emperor leaned back in his chair, "I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me."_

"No my Lord and with this new knowledge I'm sure the men will double their efforts"

"I hope so commander for your sake, the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am" Vader hissed before walking past the commander towards the elevator.

The Morning came, a beautiful sunrise the rebels had awoken to as they set off, with there new allies to the Shield Generator.

As they neared they crawled up a ridge overlooking the shield Generator; Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, the droids, Wicket, and another Ewok scout, Paploo, hide on a ridge. Leia studied the installation. At the base of the generator the Imperial landing platform stood high and mighty.

"The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy." She said shaking her head slightly.

"Hey, don't worry. Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this." Han relied with confidence his trademark smirk showing.

Wicket and Paploo were chattering away in Ewok language. After a minute they turn to speak with Threepio.

"What's he saying?" Leia questions as they all glance at Threepio.

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge."

"Well there you go Princess, no problem" Hans says standing up a beginning to walk away with the team following. Luke rolls his eyes after him smiling; he then notices Leia's feelings have turned to frustration, turning to her he sees the look on her face is slight confusion with a hint of sadness.

"Hey what's wrong, it's not that bad, we've gotten outta worse then this" he calmly says putting a hand around her shoulders. She looks at him; he can see the sadness in her eyes.

"No its not that Luke, its Han, he's been funny with me since last night, I don't know why, I know he's stressed with the mission and leading the team and all, but he's never taken it out on me like this, and he just called me princess, he hasn't called me that since…..a long time now." She seems almost on the verge of tears, _"she must really love him_" Luke thought to himself, a feeling of overprotective starting to wash over him. Remembering what Ben said about his feelings, he pushed them down. "Want me to talk to him, you know, guy to guy, commander to general, brother to….potential lover" he chuckled as she smiled at the last bit as they followed the group.

High in space the vast fleet hangs in space near a blue planet. Inside the Millennium Falcons Cockpit Lando sat in the pilot seat. His alien copilot, Nien Nunb, is punching in some numbers as Lando begins talking into his comlink:

"Admiral, we're in position. All fighters accounted for."

The Admirals voice is heard over the comlink.

"Proceed with the countdown. All groups assume attack coordinates."

Lando turns to his copilot who has begun questioning the rebels on Endor. Lando answers confidently

"Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll have that shield down n time..." then more to himself "or this'll be the shortest offensive of all time."

Ackbar's voice is heard over the comlink again, "All craft, prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark."

"All right. Stand by." Lando pulls a lever and the stars outside begin to streak as they enter light speed along with the rest of the fleet.

Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie, the droids, and their two Ewok guides, Wicket and Paploo, all hide in the bushes and trees; below them is the bunker that leads into the generator. Four Imperial scouts, their speeder bikes parked nearby, keep watch over the bunker entrance. Chewie growls an observation, and Paploo chatters away to Han in Ewok language.

"Back door, huh? Good idea." He turns to Luke and Leia "It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm." Leis answers

Han turns to her with self-confident grin "Then we'll do it real quiet-like."

While the humans are talking Threepio starts explaining to Wicket and Paploo. The two Ewoks talk for a moment before Paploo jumps up and hurries away. Wicket turns back to Threepio, tapes him on the arm and explains what the two have just planned.

"Oh! Oh, my. Uh, Princess Leia!" Threepio yells startled.

Leia jumps up and covers his mouth, "Quiet."

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash." Hearing this everyone turns to look where Threepio has signaled; Paploo has slipped out of the undergrowth near where the Imperial scouts are lounging, edging closer to the bunker.

"Oh, no."

Han, Luke, Leia and company watch in distress.

"There goes our surprise attack." Han sighs preparing himself for a fight to gain access into the bunker.

Paploo, still undetected silently swings his body onto one of the bikes and begins flipping switches at random. Suddenly, the scouts leap up in surprise. "Look! Over there! Stop him!"

They begin running towards Paploo just as his speeder roars to life and begins zooming away into the of the Imperials jump onto the remaining bikes and speed after the little Ewok. The fourth watches them go from his post at the door.

Han turns to Leia, delight showing on his face.

"Not bad for a little fur ball. There's only one left." He turns to Threepio "You stay here. We'll take care of this."

As Han walks up to the team leader and begins to explain the situation and the plan.

Threepio walks up to Wicket and Artoo look at them, and with only the decency that Threepio can have announces "I have decided that we shall stay here!" Luke smiles at the droids, _"to think I would have missed this_" he thought to himself, glancing at Leia who was with Han, discussing the plan. He couldn't help but wonder if Vader knew where he was right now; would he be in the Bunker waiting for him? What if he knows about Leia? He shouldn't have come; Force knows he shouldn't be on this planet right now.

Vader hated waiting. Especially for other people, in his Jedi days he was the one who others waited for so save them….well most of the time:

**Two Jedi and the Chancellor are trapped behind ray-shield. One an older man, red head with a full beard. The other a tall and well built young man with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes.**

**"I say . . . patience." Anakin suggests**

**"Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Hi Master Obi-Wan responds, not very certain he agrees.**

**"Yes, Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields . . ."**

**Just then Artoo comes skidding across the hallway and bashes into the opposite wall.**

**"See! No problem." Anakin continues looking at his friend with a smirk.**

The dark Lord of the Sith mentally shook himself, what would his master say if he knew he had been remembering his old life more the past few years then any other time since he had turned to the dark side over twenty years ago. Since discovering Luke, he had found himself thinking about his life as a Jedi, his son, what he could have had and…..Padme. What would she think of him, waiting to take his son, their son to the Emperor who would either turn him to a life of hate, or kill him where he stood?

Looking out at the forest, he could feel Luke and his friends, they were near, but why hadn't Luke come to him yet, could the Emperor have been wrong? Maybe he needed to go out and capture him himself.

Han carefully snuck up behind the remaining trooper and wacked him on the shoulder before running behind the bunker to the waiting Rebel strike team.

Smiling to himself Han tapped out the code on the bunker doors control panel. Everyone stood back as the door opened. The group entered the bunker silently, leaving a few of the team behind. As they walked down the short corridor towards the main control room, they held their weapons tighter, preparing themselves, Luke unclipped his lightsaber and held it, feeling the force, he has been sensing danger for a while now, but they were walking right into the Imperial base, that was all it was, right?

They crashed through the doors and entered the main control room Han yells at the Imperials inside "All right! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly! Quickly, Chewie."

As the Rebel troops herd the generator controllers away from their panels. Leia glances at one of the screens on the control panel.

"Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment."

"Charges! Come on, come on!"

He begins setting charges while the others keep the imperials from the controls.

"Han!" Luke suddenly yells; Han looks around at Luke who is standing very still, a terrified look on his face! "It's a trap, there's more coming now and….Vader is with them"


	3. It's a Trap!

They all look up as an Imperial commander entered the Bunker.

"Freeze!" But Han wasn't about to give up that easy, as he launched the pack at the commander, knocking him over the railings! But that wasn't enough as more troopers began to enter the bunker surrounding them.

"You Rebel scum." Another Commander snarls at Han, they begin roughly disarming the Rebel group.

With an awesome roar the Rebel fleet comes out of hyperspace in front of the Death Sta. The Millennium Falcon and several Rebel fighters are at the front as the space armada bears down on its target. Inside the Falcon Lando prepares himself and speaks into the comlink.

"All wings report in."

"Red Leader standing by."

"Gray Leader standing by."

"Green Leader standing by."

"Lock S-foils in attack positions." Came Wedges voice as they fly towards the Death Star.

From the bridge of his ship, Admiral Ackbar watches the fighters outside his view screen.

"May the Force be with us."

Suddenly Lando is heard shouting over the comlink

Break off the attack! The shield is still up.

I get no reading. Are you sure?

Pull up! All craft pull up!

Ackbar watched as The Falcon turned hard barely missing the Death Stars still active shield.

"Take evasive action! Green Group, stick close to holding sector MV-7."

A Mon Calamari controller turns away from his screen and calls out to Ackbar "Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 47."

"It's a trap!"

The Millennium Falcon and several squads of Rebel fighters head into an armada of TIE fighters. The sky explodes as a fierce dogfight ensues in and around the giant Rebel cruisers.


	4. Then my father is truly dead

Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie, and the rest of the strike team are led out of the bunker by their captors.

The surrounding area, deserted before, is now crowded with two-legged Imperial walkers and hundreds of Imperial troops, the rest of the strike team stands in the center.

"All right, move it!" One of the Troopers commands, nudging Han in the back. As the team move forward to the rest of the team, Luke's head suddenly snaps up. Han looks at him; Luke was obviously sensing something he didn't want to.

"What is it Kid?" he whispered, but Luke wasn't listening to Han, he seemed to be in a world of his own, his face was screwed up as if he was trying to work out a really hard mathematical question and his body was ridged.

Suddenly Han understood, so did the rest of the team as the most feared sound in the galaxy was heard, the mechanical breathing of….Darth Vader.

He was striding over to the group, eyes, if they could see them, fixed on Luke. He stopped right in front of the young Jedi, who merely stared back, head high, calm, relaxed, just like a Jedi.

"Well Luke, it appears we meet again, although I was expecting you to come to me" Vader spoke in low dangerous voice. But Luke wasn't put off, he could feel the conflict in his father, he would not hurt him again.

"Well as you can see, I had other business to attend to first" Luke stated very matter-o-fact, as if it was obvious. All the Imperials around seemed to stiffen, any body who dared to speak to the Dark Lord in that matter, met a very sudden death.

But the Dark Lord simply chocked his head slightly as if he found this amusing.

"Well the Emperor does not like to be kept waiting, bring him" he commanded a few of the troops, who obliged, grapping Luke roughly by the arms and led him towards he walker Vader was heading to.

"NO LUKE!" Leia screamed, she attempted to run to him, but the troopers held her back. Luke glanced back at her and smiled _"don't worry Leia, I can turn him back!"_ she heard his voice in her head and stilled as Luke ascended into the walker and was taken away.

All seemed hopeless for the group…until.

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?" They all looked around to see Threepio moving to hide behind a tree.

"Bring those two down here!" on of the Commanders yelled as a group of Troopers ran towards the spot.

In a nearby tree, a Ewok raises a horn to his lips and sounds the Attack Call. All hell breaks loose as hundreds of Ewoks throw their fuzzy bodies into the battle against the storm troopers and the two-legged walkers. Rebels and imperials join in a soon everyone is scampering to escape, dart into the Bunker, stop someone entering the bunker or find cover. Han and Leia break away and dive for the cover of the bunker door as explosions erupt around them. Leia goes to the bunker door control panel.

"The codes changed." Leia yells to Han "We need Artoo!"

"Here's the terminal." Han replies handing it to her.

Leia yells into comlink "Artoo, where are you? We need you at the bunker right away."

On board the Imperial Walker, Luke is cuffed and seated opposite his father.

Vader stares at him, as Luke tries to remain calm, fear is of the Dark Side, Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering.

"The Emperor has been expecting you." His father's words bring him out of his thoughts.

"I know, father." Vader looks harder at Luke; he can feel pride growing inside himself for the boy, his boy. "So, you have accepted the truth." He replies coolly giving nothing away.

Luke glares at him, determination in his voice," I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." Vader snarls pointing at Luke with his lightsaber!

"It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Put off by Luke's words, Vader attempts to change the subject, looking down at his son's lightsaber in his hand; he remembers why his son had to build a new one. That was not his fault; he had had to disarm him.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." He states examining its, turning it over in his hands "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." Pride washes over him as he states these words.

"Come with me." Luke's words re simple, and heartfelt. It reminds him so much of Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do." Vader whispers, before once again turning to stare at Luke.

"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me."

Force No! He would not think about the chances of that happening, Luke would turn. "If that is your destiny."

"Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." Luke reply more forceful then he had hoped, he would get through to his father, he would not turn to the Dark Side, and he trusted his father would not take him to the Emperor. The Death Star was under attack at this very moment, would he risk being fired upon just to take him to his master?

"It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now." Vader's last words cut into Luke hard, not truly believing what he had just heard.

"Then my father is truly dead." He whispers turning away from his father and plunging into the force, hoping to mediate slightly before they reach there destination.

Vader, more startled by Luke's words then he thought, leans back in his seat.


	5. I got an idea!

The battle rages on as Ewokes and Rebels alike fight the Imperials almighty weapons. A group of Ewoks stand with a primitive catapult made of trees and vines. They load a large boulder into position and fire into one of the walkers. It doesn't cause much damage as it turns and heads for the catapult, blasting the Ewoks who flee in all directions; however there are more tricks up the Ewoks sleeves, as two Ewoks cut vines that are restraining two huge logs that swing down and smash the walker's head flat.

Nearby, a group of Ewoks have attempted to trip a Walker with a vine that has been hooked to a walker's foot. However the little creatures are unsuccessful as the walker moves along, the fuzzy creatures are dragged behind.

The Walkers are not all the Ewoks are fight however as two speeders chase a few Ewoks through the forest floor. As they round a tree, they are knocked off their bikes by a vine tied between two trees and their speeder crash into another tree exploding; this leaves the Ewoks free to attack the troopers with their sticks and rocks.

High above them the battle raged on. The Rebel fighters engaged in a ferocious combat with Imperial TIE fighters, many had been lost, but they were battling, giving as good as they got.

Inside the Falcon Lando was on the comlink working along with other pilots as they fort.

"Watch yourself, Wedge! Three from above!"

"Red Three, Red Two, pull in!"

"Got it!"

"Three of them coming in, twenty degrees!"

"Cut to the left! I'll take the leader! They're heading for the medical frigate."

Lando maneuvered the Falcon to avoid an attack and caught the blasted TIE fighter, as he steered the Falcon to face the group of Destroyers, something accrued him.

"Only the fighters are attacking. I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for?"

Suddenly A giant laser dish on the completed half of the Death Star

begins to glow; Then a powerful beams shoots out hitting one of the Rebel cruisers and is blown to dust.

Down on the Planets surface Artoo and Threepio race towards the Bunker, "We're coming!"

"Come on! Come on!" Han yells as the little astro-droid moves to the terminal and plugs in. Han attempts to cover the droid, but is forced back when a small explosion erupts near the group. A stormtrooper sees his chance and fires at Artoo, who is knocked back. His head begins spinning with all his compartment doors open, and all attachments sticking out as electricity crackles over his body; he beeps in pain as small electric sparks fly. Threepio rushes to his little counter-part.

"Artoo, why did you have to be so brave?"

"Well" Han sighs "I suppose I'd better hotwire this thing."

"I'll cover you." Leia responds kneeling down by the door.

The Rebel fleet is in trouble as the death star is firing, completely destroying the main ships.

Inside the Millennium Falcons cockpit Lando is desperately yelling into the comlink as he is descending nearer the star destroyers.

"Yes! I said closer! Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range."

Admiral Ackbar's voice is heard over the comlink, obviously skeptical about Lando's plan of action "At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers."

"We'll last longer then we will against that Death Star...and we might just take a few of them with us."

The rebel ships begin moving across the Imperial Star Destroyers surface, blasting at ever point they can. However this is a serious risk that many rebels couldn't make it out of.

"She's gonna blow!" "I'm hit!"

The ships plummet toward the Star Destroyer, and crashing into the control tower, exploding.

On the Planet surface Stormtroopers fire on Ewoks with their blasters Ewoks adversaries sneak bash them over the head with large clubs and rocks.

A pile of logs is cut loose tumbling under a walker's feet, causing it to topple over with a great crash, exploding.

A trooper lassoed with a vine and pulled of his bike. Another is tied to a tree and swings around until it crashes into the tree as the Ewoks scamper away.

Chewie and two Ewoks swing onto the roof of a Walker. One of the Ewoks peeks through the window, getting the pilots attention...

"Look! Get him off of there!"

As the walker pilot opens the he is yanked out and tossed off by Chewie. The two Ewoks jump into the cockpit and attack the other pilot until he is unconscious. Chewie is almost knocked off as the machine begins lurching forward; he sticks his head into the hatch and growls at the two Ewoks before lowing himself down into the driving seat and begins firing laser blasts at stormtroopers, and other Imperial walkers. The Ewoks cheer aloud.

Han is working frantically at the control panel; wires spark as he attempts to hotwire the door, wires are pulled out everywhere, Force knows if he really knew what he was doing.

"I think I got it." He yells excitedly to Leia "I got it!"

However his excitement if short lived as a second blast door closes down in front of the first. Han frowns and turns back to the wires again just as Leia cries out in pain, as her shoulder is hit by a blast.

"Oh, Princess Leia, are you all right?" Threepio asked concerned as Han bends down to see to her," Let's see" "It's not bad." She tells him obviously in pain.

"Freeze!"

They freeze.

"Don't move!" a stormtrooper comes up behind the two, Leia glances down at her ready blaster, out of the troopers view. Han smiles, "I love you." "I know." Leia answers him smiling.

As she shoots at the stormtroopers before they even knew what had happened. Just as a giant walker approach and stand before them, its weapons aimed right at him. The hatch on top of the walker opens and Chewie sticks his head out and barks triumphantly.

"Chewie!" Han calls out delighted to see his partner "Get down here! She's wounded! No, wait... I got an idea."


	6. Like my Father before me

"My Lord, we cannot take off at this time, the rebel alliance has attacked and until they are defeated the deactivation of the shield in order to enter the Death Star is not possible at this time." The Commander informed Vader, absolutely terrified but in no way convinced he was wrong.

The Dark Lord stared at the commander for another second before turning and storming back down the platform. Luke looked after him before deciding to follow. _"might as well, safer with father then these imperials"_ , yet he smirked to himself, this meant more time with father to work on bringing him back, and better chance the Emperor will be destroyed on board the Death Star, he had faith in his friends.

As Father and Son walked along in silence, Luke could feel his father's mood becoming….lighter; it appeared he didn't much care if he couldn't take Luke to the Emperor yet anyway. As they entered Vader's personal quarters in the main part of the Imperial Base, Luke glanced around the large room, it was three times the size of his own, and very shiny, but also dark. There was a large pod like thing in the center, Luke assumed it was his father's healing chamber. There were two other doors from the room also. Luke was brought out of his musing when he felt the cuffs on his wrists open and fall clanging as they hit the ground. Luke looked up at his father as he turned from him and walked over to the other door, opening it he stepped onto a large balcony. Walking over to the railings he grasped hold of them, head lowered as if he was deep in thought.

Luke had never seen the Dark Lord appear in such a venerable state. Stepping beside his father he looked up at the sky he could clearly make out the death star and barley a few of the star destroyers. "Well looks like were stuck here" Luke mused to himself. As Luke looked at the surroundings he realized they were in a separate bunker, he could see the control bunker beyond the landing platform, he realized with a smile that he and his friends had pretty much trekked right past this bunker without noticing it. Well it was a small comfort, at least if his friends completed the mission and destroyed the control bunker this one should remain undamaged.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way" Luke started as he heard Vader speak; he turned to him as Vader continued to look down. "I had a good life, friends, people who relied on me, a wife." Luke hadn't expected this, Vader turned to him, taking his chin gently in his hand a tilting it up. "I want you with me Luke, to rule together, as Father and Son."

"At what cost, father? My soul? I'd be giving up everything I've fort for, everyone I care about." Luke continued to stare into the black pit of Vader's mask, every fiber of his being willing the dark lord to come back into the light.

"It is so late for me son, it is my Destiny as it is yours to use the Dark side of the Force" Luke pulled his face away from Vader's grip, stepping away slightly.

"Your thoughts betray you father, I feel the good in you, the conflict"

"There is no conflict" Vader replied a little more aggressively, Luke was beginning to try his patience.

Luke looked up into the black pits that was his fathers eyes, he straightened his back and took a few steps around his father "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now, that is what you are doing father, by bringing me to the Emperor you are bringing me to my death."

"It is your Destiny, My son!"

"I do not believe that father, my destiny is to be a Jedi, like my father before me"


	7. You have a lot to learn young one

"It's over, Commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit."The door to the bunker opens and the Imperial troops rush out, surprised to see nothing but dead bodies and destroyed weaponry. They soon find themselves surrounded by Rebels and Ewoks, and throw down their guns. Han and Chewie rush inside the bunker with explosive charges and begin placing them all around the room.

"That's all of them General" one of the rebels calls, "Ok, lets get out of here quick" shouts Han. He and the fighters run out of the bunker and race across the clearing. Han shouts "Move! Move!" as he throws himself into the forest brush, everyone gets down as an almighty explosion rips the bunker apart.

As the smoke begins to diminish and clear the rebels make their way back to the Ewok village. Han and Chewie see Leia walking with Threepio and a few Ewoks carrying a broken Artoo. They rush over to her and Han engulfs Leia in a hug, but he is quick to let go when she lets out a small gasp of pain and clutches her wounded arm.

"Are you okay" Han asks looking at her lovingly. "Yes, its just a scratch" She looks up at him adoringly and they lean in about to kiss. Leia's eyes suddenly widen as she pulls back; "What?" Hans asks, a little hurt. "Luke!" she whispers urgently.

"The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor!"

The Falcon, followed by several Rebel fighters, head toward the unfinished superstructure of the Death Star. They dive into the super-structure of the giant battle station.

"Here goes nothing." Shouts Lando as the Falcon dives into the ever-narrowing shaft, followed by a squad TIE fighters.

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star." Ackbar Commands. Imperial ships flee the giant structure, clearly trying to escape the expected blast-wave. The fleet heads towards the moon, while Ackbar watches for the two rebel ships. Suddenly an X-Wing emerges and zooms towards the fleet. Just as it looks like the Falcon will not make it, it bursts from the exploding superstructure and whizzes toward the Sanctuary Moon moments before the Death Star supernovas into , Leia, Chewie and the Ewoks all look to the sky as the Death Star dies in a final flash of self-destruction. They all cheer.

Han looks down from the sky to Leia, a look of concern on his face. "I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew." he whispers

"He wasn't. I can feel it." Leia says. She looks at the sky as though listening for a silent voice. "I can feel him, he is alive, but I don't know where, the bunker was destroyed and the death star not to mention all those star destroyers….so where would Vader have taken him?"Han is stunned by how Leia could possible know all this. When she notices his face she smiles, knowing what he must think. "Luke is my brother Han. We have to find him!"

In the sky above, celebratory fireworks explode and Rebel fighters zoom above the forest.

Alarms had been going off for about twenty minutes, it was pandemonium. Imperials were running in all directions, some trying to escape others clearly confused as to what to do. THE DEATH STAR HAD BEEN DESTROYED! And the Emperor along with it. The rebels had won.

Luke couldn't help the smile on his lips as he was dragged down the corridor by two imperial guards after his father's huge frame. He didn't need the force to feel how mad his father was, it was radiating off of him. They reached his fathers shuttle and climbed onboard, with a few other imperial officers. They all turned to Luke with a mixture of confusion as to why he was there and disgust when they realized who he was. They were quick to hide it however, as Vader led Luke to his seat before sitting himself.

"Take off, captain" echoed Vader's voice impatiently, causing all the imperials to dash about the small compartment. As the ship began to lift, Luke began to wonder about his friends; how long would it before he saw them again, would he see them again. His father was clearly not going to let him go. At least there was no more Emperor to be handed over too. Luke glanced down as his mechanical hand and flexed the fingers, remembering how it had come to be.

**Luke stumbles away along the platform high in cloud city. As Vader advances Luke loses control as Vader's sword comes down cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. Luke screams in pain and holds his stump under his left armpit moving back along the gantry to its extreme end holding on for dear life. Vader stands over the helpless figure "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover you power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."**

"**I'll never join you!" Screams Luke.**

"**If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." This angers Luke, how dare Vader talk about his father, it was his fault he was no longer alive."He told me enough! He told me you killed him.""No. I am your father."**

Those few words had rocked Luke's being to its very core; he had lost faith in everything, if only for a short time, that day. His father, the great Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Hero of the Old Republic, had become its downfall.

Vader glanced down at his son when he felt Luke's strong emotion of hurt and pain. He noticed Luke staring at his hand and felt and emotion he hadn't felt since the day he had caused the injury himself. Luke felt his father watching him and glanced up into the mask, staring into the bottomless pits of darkness that causes so many people to tremble with fear.

_I hope that rebel bastard gets what's coming to him._

Luke heard the thought coming from the one of the officers, and turned to glance at him. The sudden attention from Luke seemed to startle the young officer, as he looked at the young rebel he felt slightly uneasy staring at the piercing blue eyes, but he would not be intimidated by a prisoner. He stared right back.

"Would you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself, it's very distracting"

Every head turned towards Luke, everyone's eyes quietly re-evaluating the rebel.

"What did you say, scum?" spat the officer, he would not let this piece of filth that had killed so many good imperial officers, talk to him in that way. He stalked forward, bending down to push his face into Luke's. Luke remained calm, looked back at the officer, no older then himself, he knew if he didn't defuse the situation quick it would get out of hand and his father would most likely "take control" and end it his way.

Luke took a breath and as calmly as he could, said "I'm just trying to sit quietly and enjoy the flight, I don't want any trouble, so if you could jus…" SMACK Luke's face whipped to the left as he was hit with such force if he hadn't sensed it coming and braced himself he may have been dazed.

He suddenly felt his father stand, Luke turned to see the huge bulk of Vader lift the small officer and slam him against the shuttle wall. The young man began to struggle to no avail as Vader began to squeeze his throat, blocking off his airway.

"No, wait" Luke stood, moving so he was next to the officer being held against the wall and looked at his father, "don't kill him, he didn't mean it" he knew he sounded like a child but it was his fault this had happened, he should have kept quiet.

Two troopers came forward and grabbed Luke, dragging him away from Vader, Luke struggled, but it was no use. Vader was not going to listen to him; this is what he did, how he kept control of the entire imperial army.

Luke knew he could only do one thing to make his father listen, whether or not he would be pleased with what he was about to do, well he would just have to risk it

"Father. Father please!"

Every single body on the shuttle stiffened including Vader. Luke ignored them all and stared at the back of his father, praying he would listen to him. After what seemed like an eternity. Vader dropped the officer who fell and remained very still. Vader then turned to Luke and strode towards him, Luke shrank back slightly feeling how angry he had made his father by revealing their relationship.

Vader stared down at his son as he reached out and gripped his chin "you think you can attempt to use compassion on me to get your way, son?" Luke could only stare up as his father held onto his chin.

"You have a lot to learn young one." Vader released Luke and looked around at the imperials who were all very confused at this point. "If one more person attempts to cause my son harm, their death will not be as swift as your fallen comrade here"

They all stood a little straighter showing they understood very well what their Lord wanted. Vader looked back at Luke who was staring at the dead officer on the ground. His father had killed this man, because he had hurt his son, he cared for Luke enough to kill those who threatened him, but would not show empathy even if Luke begged for it. Luke suddenly felt as he did just after Bespin, alone, confused and very much in denial about who his father was.

Hey guys thanks so much for all the support. I've got a basic idea about where this story is going but I would love to hear any ideas or what people would like to see happen, like:

1. Should Luke turn to the Dark side

2. Should Vader return to the Light

3. Should Leia be captured

4. Should Luke be rescued

Hope you can spare 5 mins to let me know what you think. Till next time.


	8. Welcome home Emperor Vader

Hey guys thanks so much for all the support. I've got a basic idea about where this story is going but I would love to hear any ideas or what people would like to see happen, like:

1. Should Luke turn to the Dark side

2. Should Vader return to the Light

3. Should Leia be captured

4. Should Luke be rescued

"**You have a lot to learn young one." Vader released Luke and looked around at the imperials who were all very confused at this point. "If one more person attempts to cause my son harm, their death will not be as swift as your fallen comrade here" **

Down on Endor's surface, the celebration had finally come to a close as the jubilant rebels returned to their ships for a well deserved rest.

Many of the Rebel commanders had assembled in the briefing room. Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, General Madine and Admiral Ackbar stood at the front looking more relaxed then they had in years. This truly was a joyous occasion, while the actions of the battle would not the end of the war, it would surly be the beginning of the Empire's decline and the rise of the New Republic, and restore the balance to the Force.

Leia, Han, Lando, Chewie and the droids all stood to the side, anxious to start. The longer they waited the more time was being wasted in the search for Luke.

As Vader's ship came closer to Coruscant, Luke began to feel more nervous about his impending doom. Although the Emperor was now dead, there were still plenty of Imperial officers, Moffs and Imperial loyalists still roaming the galaxy. It would take more then the destruction of the Death Star to completely wipe out the entire Empire. There was also the fact that now that Palpatine was gone, that meant Vader was now ruler of the Galaxy.

As the shuttle entered the atmosphere to reveal the planets surface Luke, to his joy and amazement could see that a huge celebration was taking place. The streets were filled with people all cheering and dancing, fireworks were exploding in blossoms of colour. Luke couldn't help the smile that played on his face as he watched statues of Palpatine being toppled over and flags with the Imperial symbol being burned..

The shuttle finally landed in the Imperial Palaces docking bay, as the passengers began their descent down the ramp, Vader came over to Luke, who was still seated, pulled him to his feet before fastening his wrists in force dampening cuffs. Luke looked down at his locked wrists with confusion before chancing a glance at Vader, he held up his wrist as if to ask, _is this really necessary?, _Vader cocked his head to one side before strolling towards the ramp, Luke watched after his father for a second before audibly sighing and following Vader's retreating bulk.As they gathered at the bottom Luke noticed they had a welcoming party of about thirty imperial officers, storm troopers and Grand Moffs, all were stood a attention at welcoming their new Emperor. Vader was being greeted by one of the officers as Luke made his way towards his father, as he came to stand next to him he noticed he had gained the attention of all those present, Vader looked down at Luke, acknowledging him before turning back to the imperial, who after a moment of clear shock, continued with his report.

"There have been countless attacks on many of our men, not to mention all of the damage done to the statues and other symbols, My Lord, many of the citizens of the planet are celebrating the supposed fall of the Empire…"

"The Galactic Empire has not fallen" breathed Vader. Everyone present fell silent, waiting, it appeared to Luke to be given any kind of order, like lost puppies looking for a new master.

"Order shall be restored, The Emperor is dead and we have suffered a great loss, but so have the rebels, they will be forced to regroup, and by then we will have taken back control, with the new Emperor to rule them Peace shall spread across the Galaxy under my rule as it never did under Palpatines"

The small group suddenly seemed to stand more at attention, showing respect for their new Emperor.

"Welcome home Emperor Vader"

"You cannot be serious?" General Madine shouted, standing up. "We have just delivered the ultimate blow to the Empire. It is only a matter of cleaning up now before we can restore the Republic to its former greatness"

There was a sound of furious whispers and a few shouts of agreement from many of the surrounding rebels.

"What about Vader?" She yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. It became apparent to Leia that many of them had either forgotten about The Dark Lord or had assumed he had perished on the Death Star. Leia had just finished explaining Luke predicament and the suggestion that they set out to rescue him as soon as possible. This had not gone as well as she had thought. She couldn't believe how ignorant they were all being, the destruction of the Death Star was a huge accomplishment, but that did not mean the war was over, especially now that Vader had Luke in his grasp.

"Vader was Palpatines second in command, its only logical that he would assume control of the galaxy, and with Luke as his prisoner, who knows what he has planned." Leia, looked over to Han, Lando and Chewie for help.

"Leia's right" Han said in his usual cocky tone, "as hard as it is for me to admit, the kid is a jedi, you ca only guess what Vader is going to do with Luke's abilities" he finished by crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at the leaders of the rebellion, daring them to disagree with him.

"General Solo, as much as Commander Skywalker means to all of us here, you have to admit that the likelihood of him still being alive in the hands of the man who was the prime assassin to the whole of the Jedi race during the purges, is rather slim." Mon Mothma spoke calmly but with authority. She held everybody's attention with the sort of control that even the most respected men could only dream of.

"Normally you would be right" Lando took a step forward, "but when it comes to Vader and Luke there is nothing you would expect from either of them. I have dealt with Vader and his obsession with Luke before on Bespin, it isn't the normal JedI/Sith relationship you would normally expect." Leia shifted slightly at the mention of her brothers relationship to that monster. She had accepted the fact that Luke was her brother, was even ecstatic about it, but to even begin to think that Vader was her father, no, she would just ignore that.

Lando continued "Vader wants Luke, almost needs him by his side. He wants him to be his apprentice of some sorts, we al know it" he gestured to the small group standing behind him.

"Luke is alive" Leia said. "but for how much longer determins on how long we waste talking about it instead of doing anything. Luke will not join Vader, and we all know that Vader is not the most patient person in the galaxy. Its only a matter of time before he loses control" Leia looked at the leaders of the rebellion, pleading with them with all her soul. She and the rest of the gang were going after Luke regardless, but it would be so much easier if they had the whole of the rebellion to help them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mon finally said "what did you have in mind?"

Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry its been a while, October was a very busy month for me. Will update ASAP. Much love xxx


	9. Living as the Prince

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews and picking the way you would like the story to go. Ill do my best to write a story you can all enjoy reading.**

"**Luke is alive" Leia said. "but for how much longer determines on how long we waste talking about it instead of doing anything. Luke will not join Vader, and we all know that Vader is not the most patient person in the galaxy. Its only a matter of time before he loses control" Leia looked at the leaders of the rebellion, pleading with them with all her soul. She and the rest of the gang were going after Luke regardless, but it would be so much easier if they had the whole of the rebellion to help them. **

Luke wandered down the corridor of the Imperial Palace towards the training rooms. It was the place he spent most of his time, where he could submerge himself into the force, away from the darkness that seemed to surround him at every moment of every day of the last month, since he had arrived on Coruscant. Now that his father had declared himself Emperor he had spent most of his time overcoming all the damage Luke's fellow rebels had caused. And as much as Luke hated to admit it, his father had done a good job, the empire was back on top form. But it wasn't all bad, Vader hadn't mad any move of retaliation towards the Alliance, whether it was because he had his hands full with other priorities or for Luke's benefit, remained to be seen. His father also seemed to be happy that the Death Star was gone.

Luke had been given full roam of the whole of his fathers personal wing, the sleeping chambers where on the top floor, with the living chambers on the bottom, between those were the training rooms, medical centre a number of refreshers and dining area. If Luke tried to escape, or went somewhere that was off limits to him, he would be shocked by the small device that had been inserted into his mechanical hand, nice to know that the loss of his hand had come in use to someone. The shocks would start of small, like a warning, but continue to get more severe until he moved away from the forbidden area or was knocked unconscious.

The wing had many large balconies which looked over the beautiful grounds below. Hundreds of acres of gardens, fountains and statues, it was located so that when the sun set it left the gardens in a golden glow of pure tranquillity. It was a place one would go when one needed to be alone with their thoughts, not that Luke had any trouble being alone to his thoughts. The only people he had any contact with was his father and the occasional servant who brought him his meals and anything else he required. The conversations with his father never really lasted long. Between Vader trying to turn Luke to the dark side and Luke asking questions that Vader refused to answer, the only thing left for the pair to do was spar.

Luke finally reached the training rooms, ignoring the guards that stood outside, he had become so accustomed to seeing the red clad statue like men everywhere he went that their presence no longer bothered him. Although his relationship to the new emperor had been revealed almost as soon as they had arrived, nobody treated Luke as a prince. He was a rebel, the hero of the Alliance, the destroyer of the most feared weapon in the galaxy. It mattered not that he was now the heir to the throne, not that Luke wanted to be emperor, or prince or anything that had any link to the Imperials. Although he was made to dress like one, a uniform that was always a dark colour, it was made from the finest cloth, with embroidery of gold around the cuffs and the neckline. He often opted for the navy blue outfits, just to have a hint of colour in his new, dark world.

The doors swished open as Luke entered the room, ready to begin his training session. He glanced around the room for his father, mainly out of habit, as he knew as soon as he entered that his father was not around. But, his father continued to surprise him with his knowledge of the force, so he never put it past him to hide his force signature completely from him. Luke activated the training program and immediately, lasers launched into an aggressive onslaught at him. Luke immediately swung into action, throwing himself out of the way. Flipping, rolling and jumping to avoid the lasers, although they would cause no permanent damage, they still hurt like a womp rat bite!

He ha been training for about an hour before his father entered the training room, he stood by the door observing Luke for almost 10 minutes before he deactivated the program using the force. Luke stood from his crouching position wiping the sweat from his face. He leant against the wall catching his breath, waiting for his father to begin his usual criticism, he always had something to say, and always took a lifetime to start, he would stand and watch Luke train, before stopping the training, and would then stand and watch him some more. At first it made Luke uncomfortable, but after the same thing everyday for a month, Luke saw it as routine.

"You are improving, my son" Vader voiced finally boomed, Luke continued to watch his father from across the room, "However", there is was, "I feel you are still insistent on using the Light side of the Force." Luke mentally signed, they had this conversation practically everyday, his father had everything he wanted, he was Emperor, he was no longer anybodies servant and he had his son at his side, why couldn't he just accept this one thing.

"I am the Light side father, I was born with the light and I have been trained in the Light, if I use the Dark side, just for a moment, I will be betraying everything I believe in, everyone who cared about me."

"That is not true, Luke." Vader replied, stepping forward "I turned to the Dark Side, out of love for your mother, to save her, and you."

"But why, father? Why did we need to be saved?" Luke stepped toward his father, pleading with his eyes that he get some answers from him finally. He had heard all about Vader's turning because he wanted to save his mother, and about Palpatines promise to save her. He had also been told about his fathers battle with Obi-Wan, but he knew nothing about the reasons his father turned, not what he was feeling or how he felt.

Vader stood still, he knew Luke was going to ask, he always did, but this time, he could feel a whole new sense of desperation coming from his son. Maybe he could tell him…parts of the truth.

"Very well son, I'll tell you what I feel you can handle." Vader walked over to the mediation area and took a seat, Luke took a seat opposite and leant forward, filled with anticipation.

"When your mother became pregnant, I had a vision, of her dying in child birth" He stopped and looked at Luke. Luke looked taken aback by this for a second before he gestured for his father to continue. "I was so determined to stop the vision from coming true, that when Palpatine offered to share his secrets of the Sith and the ability to stop people from dying, I betrayed the Jedi, my masters and became Darth Vader. I carried out my orders to destroy the Trade Federation on Mustafar when your mother arrived with Obi-Wan." Luke listened intently.

"Your mother had betrayed me to Obi-Wan"


End file.
